


Thank you.

by Frnk



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Addiction, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alcoholic Gerard Way, Basement Gerard Way, First Kiss, Marriage Proposal, Punk Frank Iero, Recovery, Romantic Fluff, Time Skips, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 18:29:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13664784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frnk/pseuds/Frnk
Summary: "Get the fuck up asshole"Frank shouted, getting a groan in response. He marched up and pulled off the blankets, his stomach swooping at the naked Gerard.





	Thank you.

_Frank stared at the boy, watching him giggle and show all his tiny little teeth, it made him stomach swoop._

_"Who is that?"Frank mumbled, getting a shove in return._

_"Thats my brother you freak"Mikey sighed_ , 

_Frank wasnt ashamed to admit he spent the next two weeks in the Ways household._

_Frank was asleep on the couch, and a bang made him shot up. The room wasnt dark anymore, but had Gerard lying on the floor on his stomach._

_"Gerard?"_

_"I'm so drunk"he slurred as Frank moved of the couch, catching Gerard under an arm to help him up. Gerard laughed as Frank got him standing against the wall._

_"You're really beautiful"Gerard whispered before shoving Frank back to vomit on his feet. He groaned and rubbed Gerards back until he stopped._

_"Go to bed Gerard, i got it"Frank whispered as his stomach churned. Gerard nodded and shuffled down the basement steps. It wasn't long before that was an everyday thing. Gerard even sneaked vodka in to school, unable to cope without it. Frank watched him for a year, before he finally gave up. He stood at the basement stairs, the smell of vomit and vodka making his stomach turn. Gerard was in a pile of blankets on the bed. Frank hated him._

_"Get the fuck up asshole"Frank shouted, getting a groan in response. He marched up and pulled off the blankets, his stomach swooping at the naked Gerard. There was sick in his hair and in a pool beside him, and Frank decided he really fucking hated him. Frank grabbed a fistfull of hair and pulled until Gerard got up with screams. Frank dragged him into the bathroom, shoved him into the bath and turned on the water. Gerard whined as Frank stood back._

_"You're pathetic"Frank spat, pulling of his own tshirt and jeans. Frank got into the bath, pressed tight against Geraed before he started cleaning Gerard, who just slumped against him._

_"You're an alcoholic"Frank whispered_

_"I'm just having fun!"_

_"I am the only fucker that realises how bad you are, and you're going to get yourself clean, Gerard. I'lll be here every step of the way"Frank whispered_

_"Why?"_

_"For some fucking reason I love your dumb ass."i growled as i washed his chest before his thighs. I ignored his dick that came to life, but swiped a hand threw his pubes to clean him._

_"Okay. Up. Food. I'm gonna tackle that shit hole of a room and clean it, ill find any booze you had hidden"_

_He curled up into the bath, humping against his arm lazyly._

_"Gerard i will bite your fucking cock, leave it!"Frank snapped, tears filling his eyes at how helpless he looked. Frank helped Gerard up, towel drying him as Gerard leanes against the sink before helping him into some clean pyjama bottoms._

_"Upstairs. Food"_

_Gerard had sobered up mostly, his eyes red. He nodded and left, leaving Frank in a disgusting room. Frank opened the window before changing into clean bottoms, before he gave in and stripped the bed. It took Gerard 17 days of throwing up everyday, mood swings, suicidal thoughts and trying to escape until he woke up one morning, without twitching from withdrawls. He sat on the bottom of the bed as he stared at Frank. Sure him and Frank had grown close the past year, but until the past two weeks Gerard didnt really know much about him. He was strong and thoughtful, spending the entire time holding Gerards hair back or once when it got really bad, he hadcuffed Gerard to the toilet and left, returning two hours later with a big bowl of chicken noodle soup and coffee. Gerard felt terrible, he didn't realise how bad he got until now, totally clean as he stared at the small boy. It made it worse that Franks father was an alcoholic, so it probably hurt Frank more than usual. Frank had sat up soon after, staring Gerard right back as he smoked._

_"Thank you"Gerard whispered_

_"Thank me in a year, when you're life is so much better than it is now."Frank had whispered, his voice tight. It took Gerard 3 more months until he could draw again, the world seeming so vivid and surreal. It took another month before Frank trusted him enough, and Gerard refused to break that trust._

_It was another year later, when Gerard had his first gallery open that Gerard realised the feelings he was having for Frank wasnt just being thankful and more about being in love. Frank was laughing as he talked to Jamia, dressed in a suit jacket, a band tshirt and ripped jeans. Gerard took the moment to cherish it, the smile on Franks face finally true._

_It was a few hours later after the gallery closed and Gerard and Frank were cleaning up, dancing around to music from Franks phone that Gerard gave in, grabbing Franks waist and pulling him in until his chest was pressed tight against Franks. Frank looked shocked, his lips parted in surprise._

_"What?"he whispered. Gerard moved his hand to Franks tattooed neck, stroking the scorpion softly._

_"Hey, remember that day in the bathtub, and you told me you loved me?"_

_His breath hitched as he let out a small nod._

_"I didn't think you remembered that"he whispered, glancing at my lips. Gerard leaned down and nudged his nose before closing the small gap between their lips. Frank gripped onto Gerard, pressing back desperatly before he pulled away._

_"Lets go home"He whispered, earning a shaky nod from Gerard. They abandoned the clean up, locking the gallery door before clutching at eachothers hands. Frank was nervous, not for kissing Gerard or anything that may come with that. He was nervous about Gerard relapsing if anything happened. When they got to the basement, Frank sat Gerard down on the bed, their hands joined between them._

_"You gotta promise me you wont go back, and whatever happens between us, you'll still come to me"Frank begged, his voice thick._

_"I promise"Gerard whispered before leaning forward, kissing Frank desperatly as he pushed him back on the bed._

_When Frank woke up the next morning, Gerard was drooling on his chest peacefully, his legs wrapped around one of Franks. When Gerard finally woke up, it was with a smile and a soft kiss._

_It was 1 year later that Gerard opened his own gallery, and Frank was there as his date, clutching a glass of champagne as he mingled with most of Gerards family. Gerard watched from the cornor, a small smile on his face. He admired how Frank held the champagne so nobody would ask questions, but he was clutching the same full glass from two hours ago. When everyone left, Gerard dragged him into his office, kicking the door shut as he dropped to his knees, making Frank laugh._

_"Fucking always wanted to do this in an office"Gerard mumbled as he tugged down Franks jeans, pressing his nose against Franks thigh. Afterwards, Gerard and Frank lay on the floor, their hands clutching as they looked at eachother._

_"I'm so fucking proud of you"Frank whispered, making tears fill Gerards eyes in seconds. Frank had giggled, rolling over until he could press a soft kiss to his lips._

_"You saved me"Gerard whispered, throat thick with tears as he looked into Frank eyes._

_"I always will, sweet boy." Frank had whispered, eyes twinkling. Afterwards, Frank had drove them home, talking about the opening and how amazing the building was. They pulled up infront of their apartment building, and Gerards heart leaped._

_"I love you"Gerard whispered, voice tight and tick with tears for the hundreth time that night._

_"Forever and always"Frank had smiled, leaning over to kiss Gerard. Frank had helped Gerard out of the car and up to their apartment, taking him to bed immediatly._

_It was 4 years later when they bought their first home, a 2 bedroom house in a small neighbourhood, and as Gerard held the keys in his hand, his heart skipped a beat._

_"Hey asshole. You think i'm carting all the boxes in by myself, you can kiss my ass"Frank laughed, nudging passed Gerard. Gerard had laughed, turning to grab a box of Frank records with a grin. The first night they got settled, they had take out countainers surronding the bed. Gerard was lay on Franks naked chest, his finger twirling around the nipple as Frank smoked._

_"Thank you."Gerard had whispered_

_"For what?"Frank had laughed, kissing Gerards forehead._

_"For getting me clean"_

_Frank clutched onto Gerard tighter, burying his nose in his hair._

_"Marry me"Frank had whispered, laughing as Gerard pulled away to stare at him._

_"I had this entire fucking romantic plan, but thats not us. This, this is fucking us"He had grinned as Gerard cried, crawling on top of Frank to kiss him desperatly._


End file.
